


heroism, or morality?

by almapie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Bickering, Conflict, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Healers, Hinakoma - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Komahina - Freeform, Lowercase, Magical Girls, Nothing too in depth though, Post-Battle, Scars, Strained Relationships, TW for descriptions of cuts and scars, its never really mentioned though, nagito just doesnt want hajime to die lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almapie/pseuds/almapie
Summary: “i can’t just leave someone to die,” she retorts with a little more malice than intended, “that’s the entire reason why we’re here and do what we do. do you see the look on people’s faces? they’re horrifying.”images flash in hajimes head for a second, just a second, but it’s bone-chilling nonetheless. the expressions; confused, knowing, horrified, or a mix of the three before someone's life ends right as they get to process what’s happening. god.“of course i do,” nagito bites back, “i know what they look like, all of them. it’s terrible, i hate it, i do. but who do you want to save more though, them or everyone else?”“both.”“hajime.”-genderswapped magical girl/superhero au that i thought of, enjoy.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	heroism, or morality?

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for descriptions of cuts/scars

“it’d be nice if you were a little more careful out there, you know.”

hajime frowns, but she knows she’s right. the gashes on her arms and legs are as ugly as they are plenty, red and big as they mark her skin, far from being fully healed. a part of her thinks of them as a trophy, a symbol of just how much she goes through whenever a new creature decided to attack the town and wreak all kinds of havoc. no superhero book could attest to just how _hard_ the job was, how hard going out there and fighting monsters the size of skyscrapers could be and just how many scars it left on you. both on your body, and your mind.

another part of her knows she’s being careless, egotistical and selfish as she rushes into fights she knows she can’t win, doing the most to save everyone but herself. nagito looks at her and in turn, hajime looks away the second she feels how heavy her gaze is; a mix of fear, desperation and frustration in those pistachio irises while unease tugged both ends of her mouth.

“you can’t keep up like this.”

“i know,” hajime mutters, and nagito furrows her brows. _‘i know you know.’_

“it’s just-ugh. there are so many people to protect. you guys, civilians.. i get into my own head. it’s... hard.” she continues, silently upset at herself that it’s the same thing she says every time, now even less reasonable. the tightness in nagito’s shoulders ousts in the form of a sigh and, looking back up at her now, the frustration in her eyes instead looks far more crestfallen. her magic feels good, pleasing and cool as it grazes upon hajime’s forearms, healing broken skin and angry-red scabs, but the atmosphere around them is as heavy as the entire world and then some. it rids any pleasure to be had entirely.

“i know it’s hard,” nagito says, and hajime realizes she’s acting like being a superhero wasn’t difficult for the four of them, as if they weren’t all putting their lives on the line. “-but you’re fighting like you’re ready to die. you practically put yourself in the mouth of a monster to save one person when there’s hundreds who’d die if you were gone. hajime.”

her name, something nagito usually says as humbly and softly as a prayer, now sounded so disappointed and bitter. gods, she hated this.

morality was such a tricky, annoying thing. especially when there was no real right answer. was she to potentially leave her team, no, everyone one woman down in favour of saving one person? or, rather, let said one person stand in the jaws of whatever monster of the week decided to crawl its way to tokyo; the fear on their face immeasurable as they stood a couple of feet away from her and then _snap,_ gone in an instant?

“i can’t just leave someone to die,” she retorts with a little more malice than intended, “that’s the entire reason why we’re here and do what we do. do you see the look on people’s faces? they’re horrifying.”

images flash in hajimes head for a second, just a second, but it’s bone-chilling nonetheless. the expressions; confused, knowing, horrified, or a mix of the three before someone's life ends right as they get to process what’s happening. god.

“of course i do,” nagito bites back, “i know what they look like, all of them. it’s terrible, i hate it, i do. but who do you want to save more though, them or everyone else?”

“both.”

“hajime.”

  
the silence that follows next is thick, sharp enough to cut through the both of them. it wafts through their bedroom like a toxin. the only thing that makes it a bit more bearable is the faint hum of nagito’s magic as it beams softly from her hands, but even that stops once nagito puts her hands on her shoulders, completely done.

“i don’t want to lose you.” nagito says, the same thing she says every time they have these conversations. hajime can almost hear the _‘again’_ on the tip of her tongue but, probably for the sake of both of them, she doesn’t say it.

she can hear the slightest bit of despair in her voice, it aches.

“i know.” then again, “i _know_.”

finally, “i’m sorry.”

it’s at that point nagito pulls her by her shoulders into a kiss. with battle after battle, monster after monster, seemingly all the time, hajime almost forgot how it felt like. how nagito felt like. nagito’s arms are around her shoulders as she pulls in closer, eager to kiss her again, to feel her again. her lips are soft, plush against hers.

they fall onto the mattress, hajime ontop of nagito before she pulls back, leaving hajime to whine at the loss.

“just,” she begins, weary of her own words, “stay with me. don’t die. please.”

hajime smiles a bit. it’s not a compromise, but it’s something.

“of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :3


End file.
